


Our Secret

by Fannibalistic



Series: Their Secrets [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Friendship/Love, M/M, Madancy, MikkelDancy, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads shows Hugh an interesting social media post about the two of them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> Sooo I think I've gone a bit meta here lol? There's already an apparently awesome fic about the cigarette sharing moment and then I saw a post on Facebook referring to that and so many genius Fannibal comments underneath so this little fic is inspired by that and how Mads and Hugh might react to it ;)

　

 

 

Hugh knocked on Mads hotel room door, it was late but he had a feeling he'd still be up. He answered the door in tracksuit bottoms and a white vest, looking very amused.

"Here's the book I borrowed," Hugh said as he held out the latest Lee Child novel for Mads to take. "I just finished it and you're right it was brilliant." He walked in as Mads gestured him through. "And what are you grinning at? Or don't I want to know?"

"Oh you don't want to know. But I'll be telling you anyway." Mads said with a wink. "But I'll get you a drink first." He took two bottles of beer from the little fridge, handed one to Hugh and then sat down on the carpet leaning against the large bed. Hugh raised his eyebrows at the unconventional seating arrangments but couldn't help smiling as he sat down next to his friend on the floor.

"Alright, don't keep me in suspense."

Mads just smirked and held out his phone to Hugh, who looked at the photo on the screen.

"It's a picture of us filming in Italy, when we shared a smoke."

Mads nodded, still smirking. "Underneath. Read what the Fannibals are saying."

Hugh scrolled down and several comments jumped out at him from the page:

**_"OMG They've shared DNA!"_ **

**_"#Bromance!"_ **

**_"Sweet mother of God, they've had their mouths on the same cigarette!"_ **

**_"All the Madancy!"_ **

Hugh laughed and shook his head in surprise. "Wow! Me taking a drag from your cigarette caused all this?"

"Oh yes Mr Dancy. Bryan sent me the link, he was very amused as you can imagine."

Hugh laughed again. "Yeah I bet he was. What's this... ' _Madancy'_ thing?"

Mads raised an eyebrow suggestively and smirked again.

"Ohhh God is that our names together? It is isn't it?!"

Mads put his head on Hugh's shoulder shaking with laughter at his response, then sat up again, still grinning. "It's cute that they have a name for us."

Hugh drank again from his bottle, grinning too. "Yeah..I suppose it is. It's just funny to me as well. I don't think about how close we seem to other people. It just...comes naturally. "

Mads's grin softened into a smile as he looked at Hugh. "Yeah...I feel like that too." He put his beer down on the carpet and leaned back against the bed, smirking again. "We should try it. A 'Madancy kiss'."

"How much have you had to drink Mads?!"

"I admit to having a couple of drinks tonight before you got here."

"A couple?"

"Well...I may have gone out for a bit with Richard, but he's the new guy and I was just trying to make him feel welcome."

"Of course you were." Hugh grinned again, "But you should be careful though, Madancy will be old news and it'll be all about you and the new guy."

"Never. " Mads smiled a little drunkenly, "No one can replace Hugh Dancy. Not for me anyway."

Hugh looked back him, smiling and then furrowing his brow slightly as Mads moved closer. And closer. Before he could think about it, Mads's lips brushed against his own, and though he told himself to pull away, his body didn't move. He parted his lips slightly and inclined his head, giving Mads enough of a green light to kiss him properly this time. The room and all his doubts melted away for a few moments and all he felt were Mads's soft lips on his own, the taste of cigarettes and alcohol, the scent of Mads's aftershave. They pulled away very slowly, looking into each others eyes.

"Our secret." Mads whispered with a smile, and Hugh nodded.

"Our secret."

　

　

　

 

　

　

 


End file.
